Sehun is Back!
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun kembali ke Korea setelah enam tahun lamanya di Amerika, bertemu dengan sang mantan pacar, berdebar-debar, dan mengajak mantan pacarnya itu untuk berkencan. Oh, Oh. Apakah Sehun jatuh cinta lagi? Tidak, tidak. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Sehun mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu. /HUNHAN FICT/ YAOI. BxB. Cerita unyu-unyuuw


**Sehun is Back!**

 **Romance, rada humor:3**

 **HunHan**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, Typo dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun merasa dejavu, enam tahun lamanya ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di Korea, dan hari ini pun adalah hari pertama sejak kepulangannya dari Amerika. Bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang sayangnya hanya pacaran sebulan dengannya. Dan beruntung sekali, kalau pertemuan mereka berlangsung agak pahit. Yah, maksudnya mantan pacarnya itu bahkan tidak mengulas senyum barang sedikitpun padanya.

Meski begitu, wajah mantan pacarnya tetap saja menggemaskan. Ya ampun, Sehun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria menggemaskan itu lagi, kan?

"Hey. Setidaknya bersikaplah ramah padaku!" ujar Sehun jengkel. Ia melempar sebungkus permen ke tubuh pria itu. Sedangkan pria tadi hanya memandangnya datar dan meneruskan kembali kegiatannya meracik sebuah kopi.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku? Kita sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu, _**lho**_ "

"Buat apa merindukanmu?" tanya pria bernama Luhan itu sarkastis. Alisnya menukik tajam.

Sehun terkekeh, dan disela-sela kesempatan kosong itu ia buat untuk mencubit dagu lancip Luhan "Ya Tuhan, Luhannie. Apa kau masih kesal karena ku putuskan, _**uh**_?" setelah itu ia menggoyangkan kepala Luhan ke kanan-kiri.

Pria berwajah menggemaskan itu kembali memandang datar wajah Sehun. Sebenarnya awalnya ia agak kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun, tapi apa boleh buat kalau pria _**playboy**_ itu saja kini sedang menggodanya "Tentu tidak! Maaf saja,"

"Kau masih saja cantik. Sudah punya pacar?"

Luhan menggeleng kalem. Dan ekor mata Luhan melihat kalau pria itu tengah terkekeh padanya, demi apapun Oh Sehun tetap saja menyebalkan –setidaknya ia juga tetap tampan, _**sih**_ -_-

"Apa Amerika menyenangkan?" Luhan bertanya asal-asalan. Sebenarnya untuk mengurangi rasa canggung diantara mereka.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat bahunya, ia menyeruput kopi dinginnya sedikit "Ya. Banyak perempuan seksi disana" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. Luhan seketika mendelik.

"Apa kau ikut-ikutan orang sana untuk.. _**free sex**_?" tanya Luhan takut-takut. Kalau bicaranya saja sudah tentang perempuan seksi, pasti akhirnya juga menjurus ke _**'itu'**_ juga kan.

Hening sebentar. Setelah itu, wajah Sehun yang aslinya sudah datar itu kini bertambah datar. "Kau pikir aku ini pria apaan!" semburnya tidak terima. Pipi Luhan memerah malu, ia mencicit maaf pada Sehun berkali-kali.

"Aku kan tidak tahu, makanya aku tanya" beo Luhan pelan.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, ia menggusak rambut halus milik Luhan "Kopi buatanmu enak sekali. aku harap aku bisa minum ini setiap hari"

Dengan mata rusa yang berkilau bahagia itu, Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar menggemaskan "Benarkah? Woaah.. terimakasih. Datanglah kemari kalau kau ingin lagi, aku buka pagi, _**kok**_ "

Mata Sehun berkedip. Dan tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar-debar. Efek senyum lebar Luhan benar-benar luar biasa!

"O-oh Iya. Aku akan kemari lagi, Luhan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cari pacar saja. Kau terlihat kesepian sekali, Sehun-ah" celetuk Chanyeol. Sepupu Sehun yang bekerja satu kantor dengannya. Pria dewasa yang sudah menikah itu menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa karyawan wanita yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menggila. "-lihat! Banyak yang naksir kau. Setidaknya pilih salah satu. Kau serius tidak punya pacar?"

"Tidak punya. Kalau mantan _**sih**_ punya, Hyung" jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar. Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Ini adalah hari ketiga ia bekerja di Perusahaan Ayahnya dan itu sungguh melelahkan.

Chanyeol berdecak "Siapa suruh jadi _**playboy**_ , kalau akhirnya kau juga masih men- _ **jomblo**_ "

Dengan acuh, Sehun mengendikkan bahunya "Aku bertemu mantan pacarku tujuh hari lalu" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Apa dia menamparmu karena kau dulu memutuskannya sepihak?" Chanyeol bertanya diselingi tawa. Mulutnya membentuk senyum lebar dan mata bulatnya menyipit.

"Sayang sekali dia agak berubah. Wajahnya jadi datar begitu"

"Hey kalau mau mengejek orang itu lihat dulu dirimu! Wajahmu itu juga datar. Tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali,"

"Tsk!"

"Kalau aku jadi orang itu, aku juga akan bersikap sama sepertinya. Karena apa? Karena aku bertemu dengan mantan pacar menyebalkan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu!" tuding Chanyeol. Agak jengah juga dengan kelakukan Sehun.

"Tapi aneh sekali. Aku jadi berdebar saat melihat matanya" ucap Sehun menerawang, ia menopang dagunya dan membayangkan sebentar senyum lebar Luhan tempo hari. Duh, hati Sehun jadi berasa gelii..

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya itu dengan kalem "Kau pasti jatuh cinta, Sehun". Sehun melirik malas kearah Chanyeol. Ia menyendok nasinya brutal "Tapi masa iya aku jatuh cinta dengan mantan pacarku?!"

"Kenapa tidak? Sekali-sekali serius dengan satu orang saja apa tidak bisa, huh?"

"Tidak bisa.."

"YAA! YAA! Kenapa tidak?!"

"Karena.."

"Karena?"

Pundak tegap itu melemas dan wajah tampan Sehun tertekuk "Karena.. Luhan terlalu menggemaskan untukku, Hyung. Kalau aku benar-benar jadi jatuh cinta padanya, aku tidak akan sanggup kalau tidak memeluknya" jelasnya tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun. Dan setelah beberapa detik, wajah Sehun mendongak kilat dan ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Ah. Jadi Luhan namanya?" tanya Chanyeol mendayu-dayu dengan senyum ganteng mautnya :v

"Hyung, jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"

"Iya-iya Sehun. Tapi aku tidak janji, loo"

"YAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat malaaaaaaaaam~"

"Jangan berteriak. Kau pikir ini pasar?" sungut Luhan sebal. Ia mengelap meja kedainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa sebentar lalu duduk di meja yang masih di gosok-gosok oleh Luhan itu.

"Hehehe. Kenapa suka sekali marah-marah, sih?"

Luhan berdecak "Ya itu kan karena kau" tudingnya lalu kembali menggosok meja kedainya dengan agak brutal.

"Ayo berkencan!"

"Eh?"

Kali ini gantian Sehun yang berdecak. Ia berdiri menghadap Luhan dan membuang kain lap itu kesembarang arah. Sementara Luhan hanya berkedip-kedip polos. Sebenarnya ia gugup juga karena harus berhadapan sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

"Lu?"

Pria mungil itu mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas. Ia memegang pundak Luhan dramatis.

Cukup lama Luhan terdiam, setelah itu ia membuang muka dan menepis halus tangan Sehun yang berada di pundaknya. "Tidak bisa.." Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. Ia kembali memegang pundak pria itu dan sedikit menggoyangkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Dengan desahan kecil, Luhan menjawab "Sehun.. ku pikir kau sudah tidak seharusnya bermain-main lagi denganku"

Pria tampan itu mendesis pelan. Ia berpikir, mungkin Luhan masih agak trauma dengan yang namanya pacaran. Apalagi dengan kejadian enam tahun lalu dimana hingga kini Luhan masih enggan rasanya untuk membuka hati kembali. "Aku, tidak main-main" ucapnya serius dan membuat pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu mendongak ragu.

"Dari sekian banyak mantan pacarmu kenapa kau memilihku kembali?" Luhan bertanya sebal, setelah itu ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri "-nah, rasanya begitu menyebalkan saat mantan pacarku yang dulu tiba-tiba saja memutuskanku lalu menghilang dan datang lagi untuk mengajakku berkencan!"

Sehun menyeringai "Ah.. dari kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi, terlihat jelas kalau kau masih belum bisa melupakanku. Ya kan?"

"Terserah Oh Sehun, terserah!"

Sehun kembali duduk dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada "Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya jatuh cinta-" ucapnya santai. Sementara Luhan hanya diam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Masa iya Oh Sehun belum pernah jatuh cinta?" Luhan mengedip dengan polos dan bibir maju beberapa senti. Duh, kuatkan iman Sehun, Tuhan!

Dengan malu-malu Sehun mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Makanya kau harus mau kuajak kencan"

"Heh? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Ya biar aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, duh. Sebenarnya ya, kau itu mantanku yang paling lama pacaran denganku, yang lain paling hanya seminggu. Eh, tidak-tidak, tiga hari mungkin- uh? Berapa ya aku lupa"-_-

Luhan tergelak ketika mendapati ekspresi wajah Sehun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia tertawa hingga pipi bagian atasnya itu terangkat dan membentuk bulatan lucu. Matanya yang menjadi sipit dan bibir merah muda yang merekah. Umff, Sehun boleh tidak ya mencobanya?

"Aku hanya belum siap," jawab pria mungil itu setelah meredakan tawanya. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan memandang Sehun dengan senyuman kosong "Maaf ya, kau bisa cari orang lain sel-"

"-tapi aku maunya kau!" potong Sehun cepat. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan pria itu "Dengar. Aku.. minta maaf soal enam tahun lalu. Waktu itu kau mencintaiku dan aku membuatmu terluka, bahkan sampai enggan untuk membuka hati seperti ini. Aku, sungguh menyesal" Sehun berucap tulus. Dimana ini adalah ucapan paling tulus yang pernah ia sampaikan pada orang lain.

Luhan tersenyum tipis "Kau banyak berubah, ya?"

"Maka dari itu. Aku akan berubah, mulai hari ini tidak ada yang namanya _**'Sehun playboy'**_ atau apalah itu namanya. Yang jelas aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan cara ini-" Sehun mengusap pipi kanan Luhan dengan pelan "-jadi Xi Luhan, jangan pernah kau menghapus perasaanmu padaku atau kau akan menyesal!" Sehun berucap penuh penekanan.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia kembali tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Or..TBC?

 _ ***Cuap-cuap dikit**_ : Heloow~ ini ff terbaru setelah aku menghilang tanpa pamit dan jejak. Maafkan yaa :'v . semoga kalian suka dengan ff HunHan yang sebenarnya sudah ada satu tahun lebih di leptop dan akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga saya rombak ulang. Alhasil ya seperti ini, orang lama gak ngetik ff rasanya jadi aneh apalagi udah hampir enam bulan? Betul nggak? :3

Untuk ff yang lain, saya usahain bakalan diterusin. Apalah daya saya barusan uas dan masih terlena dengan yang namanya tidur-_- eiyoo daripada semakin ngelantur lebih baik saya undur diri.

Daaaaaaaaah {}


End file.
